


Мастер Зелий

by magureatari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dark, Fluff, Gen, Jekyll and Hyde, OOC, a chemistry bachelor writing about a potions master, deaths ahead, english version will be coming soon, if you hate snape this is not a place for you, oh so much AU, oh so much OOC, or maybe it is bc boy is not ok, precanon, psycho!snape
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magureatari/pseuds/magureatari
Summary: english version will be coming soon ^^Этот фанфик создаётся по мотивам "Странной истории доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда" во вселенной Роулинг, где в главной роли Северус Снейп со всеми его проблемами и закидонами.Предупреждения и жанры будут пополняться в процессе.Встречается эхо поп-культуры. История начинается за 11 лет до канона, то есть в начале все живы и счастливы.Пишу я медленно и беспланово, но нежно люблю каждую сцену.





	1. Пролог. Вне Времени.

Самый молодой мастер зелий. Северус бы рассмеялся, если бы не забыл как это делается ещё в детстве. Зачем ему какой-то титул, бумажка, скреплённая магической печатью, перстень? Поддержки цеха он не увидит и в жизни, продавать свои зелья можно только «своим». Причём каким из? По опыту Снейп знал, что если «тёмная» сторона ещё оплачивает шабашки, то от света хорошо если дождёшься предоставки ингридиентов.

Самый молодой мастер зелий. Его творение — юношеская травма, глупая шутка однокурсников, чуть не закончившаяся свежей могилой или порцией свежего пушечного мяса для стаи Грэйбека. Никто не узнает, как он трясся от страха экспериментируя над аконитовым зельем, раз за разом вспоминая свою короткую, слишком человеческую жизнь. Хреновое детство, недостаток. Друзей, которых не было, любви, которой не научили.  
Зелья помогали справиться с окружающим миром, отвлечься. Принять, что в мире всё же есть законы, создающие красоту: в пропорции, в идеальном взаимоотношении компонентов зелья, в результате его, Северуса, работы. Стремление к порядку, так противоречащее царящему во вселенной хаосу, стабилизирующее его собственный расшатанный мир.

Он мог бы составить любую таблицу компонентов. Мог создать схему синтеза, о котором никто даже не слышал, но понять человеческую жизнь Снейпу было не по силам. Слишком случайны связи, слишком неожиданно работают мозги людей и их магия, слишком неполноценны английский язык, латынь, французский… В последней отчаянной попытке понять людей он окунулся в ментальные практики. Лишь чтобы в очередной раз понять, что даже читая мысли и прошлое людей он не может завоевать их расположение.

Самый молодой мастер зелий, Северус Снейп, был ужасно, нестерпимо одинок.


	2. Знакомство.

— Ну Северус, прошу тебя!  
— Лили… — Устало. Так много дел, так много обязанностей, и лишний час отдыха — уже счастье. Нарцисса всё ещё не пришла в норму после родов, зелья для неё и маленького Драко постоянно варились настаивались, да и заказы Лорда становтлись всё более экставагантными.  
— Северус, умоляю! Это не займёт много времени, я вернусь, а ты даже не успеешь засесть за свои таблицы!  
Потому что мелкий щенок займёт всё моё время беспрерывным плачем, подумал Снейп, но только хмыкнул, чтобы не расстраивать Лили, которая и без слов всё поняла:  
— Не надо дуться! Ты знаешь, что я просто не могу аппарировать вместе с Гарри, а камин Лавгуды отключили от сети в прошлом году.  
— Сумасшедшие Лавгуды, — не удержал свой язык Снейп, — просто обязаны во всём держать тебя под боком, да? Будто других колдомедиков, повитух, любых других специалистов не существует!  
— Пандора моя подруга, Северус, — спокойно ответила Лили, прекрасно зная, что уже победила. Сейчас Северус повозмущается, попробует скинуть работу на кого-то другого, поплюётся ядом… и сдастся, — Ей не к кому обратиться, «задиру» сейчас не сильно жалуют, её мужа тем более, но… — она сделала вид что задумалась, — если ты готов помочь Пандоре с её зельем под чутким руководством Ксенофилиуса, то мы можем поменяться.  
— А где Лонгботтомы?  
— Алиса и Фрэнк в отпуске с Невом, а Августа…  
— Понимаю.  
Лили наслаждалась процессом. Северус, пусть и получил Мастера Зельеварения, пусть и отдалился после ужасной ссоры, пусть и изменился, где-то наработав хищность движений, обычно присущую боевым магам, и темнейшие круги под глазами, и эту тревожную складку между бровями, всё равно оставался её Севом. Ненавидящим людей, всячески пытающимся отгородиться от вселенной, немысленным образом всё равно находясь в центре событий.  
— Я… не умею обращаться с детьми, — признался тем временем Снейп. По-настоящему ему привычней было бы помочь беременной Пандоре, благо опыта с Нарциссой Малфой оказалось предостаточно, но Ксенофилиус вызывал не просто неприязнь — бешенство, чуть ли не наравне с Мародёрами. Поттера хотя бы нет дома.  
— Тебе и не нужно. Гарри я покормлю, и он быстро отключится. Я тебе покажу как его держать, и что делать если он проснётся. Так что сможешь почёркать у себя в записях или журнале или что там у тебя сейчас.  
— Журнал, — обречённо подтвердил он.  
— Спасибо тебе! Завтра в пять, я открою тебе камин, покажу всё что тебе может понадобиться и быстренько помогу Пандоре.  
— Лили, ты…  
Простила меня? Правда хочешь доверить мне своего сына, пусть даже на час? Уже не ненавидишь меня? Вопросы роились в голове, не дав Северусу сказать и слова.  
— Уверена, что вы с Гарри поладите. Спасибо, Северус, ты меня просто спас.  
Лёгкое касание плеча, и Лили исчезает в водовороте аппарации, оставив его под старым деревом у поля, где он много лет назад благодаря ей узнал что такое волшебство.

\---***---

В середине декабря Англия не радовала снежной погодой, как, впрочем, и каждый год. Это не останавливало магическую Британию в подготовке к христианским и языческим праздникам: маги закупали подарки на Рождество и наборы для ритуалов на Йоль, очереди и заказы росли, а количество ингредиентов и, по мнению Северуса, здравого смысла, истощалось, позволяя продавцам небывало заламывать цены.

Сейчас он беспокойно поглядывал на покупательницу перед ним. Старая, как казалось молодому зельевару, карга решила скупить всю лавку, заказывая у продавца и его помощников по паре унций почти всего каталога, постоянно вспоминая дополнительные ингредиенты, которые «могли пригодиться». Вся очередь, и Северус в их числе, уже были в курсе недостаточных умений её невестки варить наипростейшие зелья, а скорое введение в род двухгодовалого наследника уже через три месяца, родовой зал не готов, очистительные и очищающие зелья не сварены, а тут ещё и Йоль на носу…

Под бесконечный бубнёж, шуршание упаковочной бумаги и перестук счетов Северус вновь задумался о Лили, которую про себя всё ещё называл Эванс. Предстоящая встреча напрягала. (Всего два часа осталось! Если эта карга не поторопится, то он не успеет замочить корень серебристого лотоса, а без его зелье для Нарси придётся отложить на несколько часов!) Как он вообще согласился играть сиделку Поттеровского отродья? Сколько, интересно, ему уже? Наверное у мелкого тоже введение в род не за горами. И станет он больше Поттером, чем Эванс. Потеряет всю безумную свежую магию маглорождённой Лили, родовая магия просто перемелет все недостатки и перекуёт достоинства под себя.

Карга тем временем попросила упаковать дорогое зелье в подарок для своего сына, и теперь вся очередь с возрастающим изумлением наблюдала, как помощник продавца составляет матрёшку из нескольких пакетиков, коробок разного размера, бантов и лент. Когда в очередной пакетик засыпали небольшое количество рекламных леденцов от кашля, Снейп не выдержал:  
— И что же дальше? Вы окунёте это в йогурт? Обсыпите это тёртым шоколадом?  
В очереди послышались сдавленные смешки, а старушенция обернулась к Снейпу, и смерив его уничижительным взглядом поинтересовалась, дарил ли молодой человек в своей жизни подарки любимым.  
Назревающий скандал предотвратил вернувшийся хозяин аптеки, остановив набравшего уже было воздуха для ответа Северуса, поинтересовавшись, что сегодня пожелает мастер Снейп.  
— Фунт корня серебристого лотоса. И… полфунта лунной вишни.  
Продавец с уважением кивнул. Лунную вишню покупали немногие — чёрно-серебристая ягода использовалась в небольшом количестве зелий, и скорее считалась редким лакомством. Зачем Северусу любимая Эванс вишня, он старался не думать.  
— Вам упаковать?.. — неуверенно обратился к нему помощник продавца.  
— Нет уж, увольте.

\---***---

Стоил Снейпу выйти из камина Лили ураганом набросилась на него, объясняя что, когда и в какой последовательности делать. Ещё раз рассказала, что Поттера старшего нет и не будет до следующей недели из-за дел аврората. Так же как блохастой шавки Блэка, который, неудивительно, был его партнёром. Еле найдя паузу вставить слово, Северус вручил ей несчастную вишню, которую не решился оставить дома. Лили остановилась, расслабившись:  
— Помнишь, как твоя мама купила лунной вишни на мой день рождения? Я в самый первый раз попробовала еду из магического мира.  
Северус помнил. И то, как осторожно нёс ценные ягоды подруге, и как изменилось лицо Лили, когда она попробовала первую ягоду. И её счастливый смех, когда она увидела как меняется цвет сока раздавленных ягод. И то тёплое чувство, когда она в пятый раз показывала ему чёрные ягоды на просвет. Отголосок того чувства начал пробираться на поверхность, сдавливая грудь, он почти нашёл ему название, но Лили ожидала ответа. Он покачал головой:  
— Почти не помню, Лили. Так много времени прошло.  
Откровенная ложь повисла между ними, остановив время. Северус будто впервые увидел блеск её глаз, ещё более сочный цвет волос, нежную кожу, удобную, качественную мантию. Магия и деньги Поттеров явно пошли ей на пользу. В отличии от него, Лили всё больше расцветала, светясь счастьем материнства и, как это и не больно признать, брака с любящим её человеком. 

Лили медленно моргнула, будто сбрасывая наваждение. В кроватке угукнул Гарри, привлекая их внимание и не давая Северусу задуматься, кого же она увидела в нём.  
— Гарри, малыш, пойдём познакомимся с Северусом, — сказала она, поднимая мальчика, и осторожно передавая Снейпу, — вот так. Поддержи вот тут, прекрасно.  
Маленькое существо, похожее на Драко и одновременно так не похожее. Сколько же ему? Северус явно ошибся, думая, что Гарри скоро примут в род. Хотя родовая магия и без того признала малыша: чёрные поттеровские волосы, смуглая, так непохожая на Лили кожа и ярко-зелёные глаза матери. Наследнику всё самое лучшее. Пусть Снейп и сомневался, может ли сходство с Поттером быть чем-то хорошим.  
— Вот видишь, Сев, ты ему понравился, — всё-таки облегчённо рассмеялась Лили.  
Услышав смех матери, малыш тоже разулыбался и проворно схватил прядь волос Северуса и потянул с рот, заставляя его наклонить к себе голову.   
Северус в шоке уставился на мальчика, крепко держащего его за волосы. Тот радостно подёргал рукой и снова сунул прядь себе в рот. Снейп растерялся. Драко никогда так не делал! Хотя если вспомнить, он всегда убирал волосы, играя с крестником. Гарри завозился у него на руках, заставляя прижать к себе чуть сильнее. Северус во второй раз за вечер замер: Тепло малыша, тепло пахнущий сдобой с корицей дом, тёплое чувство от смеха мальчика, Лили, обещающая вернуться совсем скоро.

Он всё ещё баюкал ребёнка на руках, когда Лили аппарировала к Лавгудам. Неужели это то, что могло быть и у него? Ответа он не нашёл, и, уложив Гарри в кроватку, начал перебирать взятую с собой почту.


	3. Страх.

Неожиданно для себя Северус провёл вечер спокойно. В начале он ещё волновался, подходя к кроватке каждые пять минут, но потом успокоился, и перед приходом Лили успел и разобрать всю почту, и написать ответы заказчикам. Малыш спал, как и обещала Лили. Умиротворяющая атмосфера и домашний уют, неожиданно принявший его в свои объятия, заставили внешний мир отступить. Невзгоды, планы и проблемы показались вдруг решаемыми и неважными, и Северус позволил себе расслабленно откинуться на спинку стула и бесцельно смотреть на зелёные обои над тёмным окном, наслаждаясь моментом. Через какое-то время, показавшееся ему прекрасной бесконечностью, он потянулся всем телом, будто чёрный кот, с наслаждением хрустнул позвонками, втянул тёплый воздух. Взгляд сам нашёл кроватку Гарри, и вот он уже поправляет несуществующую складку в простыне, невесомо проводит тыльной стороной пальца по розовой щёчке, замирает, пораженный разницей между его огрубевшим пальцем и нежной кожей младенца. Яркие глаза распахнулись, и Гарри задумался, решая, нравится ему этот новый взрослый, с которым оставила его мама. Решение заняло несколько секунд, и Северус поначалу напрягся, но когда Гарри разулыбался и замахал ручками, у него отлегло от сердца.

— Что ж, возможно мы и поладим, мистер Поттер. Пусть Вы и Поттер, — чопорно произнёс Снейп сам для себя. Чересчур изящным движением руки он без палочки создал иллюзию бабочек, теряющих золотую пыльцу-искры над кроваткой и наблюдая за восторгом ребёнка. Он давно забыл, как Эйлин Снейп создавала именно таких же для него в детстве, заклинание само всплыло в мозгу и показалось правильным, — Вам придётся над этим серьёзно поработать, но думаю Вы на верном пути, — добавил он, отходя к столу и краем глаза наблюдая как Гарри охотится на иллюзорных бабочек.

От стайки не осталось и половины, когда сработал камин. Лили аккуратно перешагнула через решётку, первым делом нашла взглядом кроватку Гарри. Тот засмеялся, заметив мать. Остатки бабочек лопнули и разноцветными искрами осыпали полкомнаты, а Снейп нахмурился, недовольный своим недостаточным контролем над заклинанием.

— Неужели он так тебя замучил? — притворно удивилась Лили, заметив хмурое лицо зельевара, — Или ты наоборот не хочешь возвращать такого лапочку Гарри его мамочке, — конец фразы уже был неразборчив, она щекотала носом малыша, вызывая ещё больше смеха, — потому что понял какой он послушный добрый мальчик? Милая, казалось бы, сцена напомнила Северусу, что он всё-таки здесь только сиделка, и Северус Снейп, который наслаждается уютом в доме Поттеров — абсурд. Он попытался ускользнуть от внимания Лили, и уйти, даже внятно не попрощавшись, но та легко остановила его предложением всё-таки попробовать вместе принесённую им вишню.

— Ладно тебе, Сев, я помню что и ты её любишь. И вот он сидит за столом и наблюдает как маленький Гарри следит за самостоятельно летающей ложкой с пюре, и пытается поймать её, как только что ловил бабочек. Вишня уже высыпана в деревянное блюдо, перед ним стоит глиняная кружка с душистым травяным чаем. Железница, шалфей, ромашка, немного мяты. С добавлением тёмного мёда. Прекрасное сочетание, противовоспалительное, аромат напоминает о тепле Греции и Македонии, согревающее, не содержащее таннина. Ингредиенты не перекроют вкус лунной вишни, а шалфей наоборот подчеркнёт терпкую нотку, которая иначе может ускользнуть от обывателя. Идеально для промозглого английского вечера, когда хочется вспомнить лето. Он покачал кружку в руке, наблюдая как светлый настой оставляет тёмную мокрую полосу на глине. В тонком английском фарфоре этот чай не создал бы такого эффекта. Снейп кивнул сам себе, вынося вердикт:

— Весьма неплохо.

Лили рассмеялась, звонкий колокольчик, вырвавший Северуса из профессионального настроя. Гарри, поймавший-таки ложку, старательно размазывал пюре по тарелке, столу и себе. Железница оказалась с Крита, шалфей тоже, ромашка, конечно же, корнуэльская, вишню привезли с юга Франции, а глиняные кружки (тут Снейп не сдержал хмыка) из запасов Поттеров-старших. Время летело и вечер уже переходил в ночь, когда Снейп распрощался с Лили и пообещал отвечать на её сов.

 

\---***---

_«Трансфигурация и зелья,»_ писал Снейп в своём журнале, части которого вскоре превратятся в обзор «Зелья в современных ментальных практиках» в Британском Журнале Зельеваренья и Алхимии, _«в сути своей родственные науки. Как две стороны медали, они соединены одной начинкой: магической силой, потраченной на достижение результата. Предмет может быть превращён в золото посредством трансфигурации известными заклинаниями, или же с использованием филосовского камня (Фламель, 1376, Acta Alchimica Sect. C) с гораздо меньшими магическими затратами. Точное сочетание ингредиентов и соответствующая магическая подпитка зелья в процессе позволят добиться приблизительно любых возможностей зелья, точно так же как точное заклинание и достаточный магический потенциал позволят добиться тех же почти безграничных результатов в трансфигурации. Разница двух дисциплин только в распределении магических сил: постепенная варка зелья и отдача на мгновенную трансфигурацию.»_ Снейп невидяще посмотрел на бутылочку с тушью — дань традициям, вместо туши в баночке активирующее зелье, катализирущее бесконечный запас зелья на кончике пера и останавливающее его при повторном окунании. Сколько бы он отдал за такое чудо в школьные времена, только не суждено было юному Северусу пользоваться перьями за несколько галеонов. Он перевёл взгляд на чашку остывшего чая с несчастной железницей, которая от чего-то не давала ему покоя с того самого вечера у Лили. Вздохнув, он продолжил: _«В 1783 году Бадж подтвердил теорию универсальности магической энергии, создав зелье Сна-без-Сновидений не являясь мастером ментальных наук. Это также подтвердило и теорию зелья-проводника маг.энергии от зельевара к продукту. В последствии были созданы каталоги зелий, доступных магам с предрасположенностью к зельеварению и без таковой по шкале Неймана, от магловской фармацевтики до…»_

Он снова отвлёкся в поисках подходящего примера. Глоток приторного в холодном виде чая снова напомнил ему о чём-то важном, но поймать мысль он не сумел. В редкие праздные минуты он прокручивал в памяти разговор с Эванс, выискивая возможность извиниться, объясниться, спросить о её жизни, описать свою. В самых смелых своих фантазиях он рассказывал Лили о Лорде и своих сомнениях о его вменяемости, описывал, как несколько месяцев в маггловской лаборатории в Оксфорде, обязательная стадия программы молодых Мастеров-зельеваров, изменили его восприятие мира. Открытие ДНК, микробиология, фармацевтика, лекции по различнейшим сферам химии и физики… Как можно добиться таких результатов за столь короткое время? Ещё вчера, по меркам магического мира, магглы сжигали на кострах своих же за простые травяные отвары. В переплетении его мыслей о достижениях магии и техники и неожиданного, возможного, но маловероятного, поправил он сам себя, примирения с подругой всё ещё была мысль, которая не давала ему покоя, но и выходить на поверхность сознания ещё долгое время не собиралась.

 

\---***---

Неделю спустя Северус бежал по коридорам и лестницам Малфой-мэнора, сбиваясь с дыхания. Следом лёгкой тенью летел Малфой. Пролёт великолепной лестницы, ещё один. Лишь под дверью библиотеки он замешкался, позволяя Люциусу себя нагнать. Тот открыл перед ним дверь, на секунду задержав взгляд на перекошенной мантии, расширенных зрачках, неровных ярких пятнах румянца на обычно бледном лице. Спрашивать что произошло сейчас бесполезно. Северус чёрной птицей пролетел мимо стеллажей к нише, где спрятан от чужих глаз думосбор. Нетерпеливо взглянул на хозяина, и Люциус бережно притронулся к рельефу в виде лотоса. Ниша бесшумно открылась, а Северус уже тянул серебряную нить воспоминания от виска.

_Голос молодой женщины, вошедшей вслед за Дамблдором в отдельный кабинет в Кабаньей Голове изменился так, что Северус из воспоминаний вздрогнул. Каждое прослушанное слово кинжалом вонзалось в сердце. Не было сомнения, что Сибилла Трелони говорила именно о младшем Поттере._

Как он мог так ошибиться? Как он мог знать, что именно Лили будет под прицелом Лорда? Нет, это было исключено! Как он мог так ошибиться, неужели они так долго ждали с детьми? Почему он не проследил за Эванс? Помнить о мордредовой вишне, но не следить за её жизнью! За тем, что у неё появился ребёнок, её ребёнок, которого он убил год назад, ещё до его рождения. Избранная жертва Лорда.

Он вынырнул из воспоминания. Люциус что-то говорил. Сосредоточившись на простых жестах и словах, Северус выдал дежурное «извини, расскажу потом, нужно бежать». Он бросился было на выход, но Люциус уверенно перехватил его чуть выше локтя. Он снова что-то говорил, но Северус слышал только замогильных голос Трелони, и её слова смешивались с голосом Лили, нежно обещающей маленькому сонному мальчику прекрасный праздник на Новый Год, ведь он совпадает с его пяти месяцами. Северус с трудом вернулся к действительности.

— Истеричка, — явно несерьёзно припечатал тем временем Люциус.

— Не смею больше беспокоить Вашу Светлость, — вспылил Северус. Откуда вдруг появился гнев, он не понял, но точно увидел свою жертву, — Извините столь неподобающее поведение и неожиданный визит, в следующий раз пришлю сову с зельями, чтобы не беспокоить вашу дражайшую супругу своим присутствием. Малфой лишь покачал головой, провожая взглядом вырвавшегося зельевара.

Уже перед самым выходом он услышал удивлённый окрик Нарциссы, но, почувствовав укол совести, упрямо вышел на великолепное, подстать всему дому и его хозяевам, крыльцо, чтобы аппарировать прочь.


End file.
